Alone in the World
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Will's parents die in a car crash and when she gets to highschool, things seem to get worse for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Unhappy Birthday**

Four year old Will woke up early Monday morning excited to be able to go out with her parents for her birthday. When she got into the living room, she walked into the kitchen and didn't see her parents there. Will sighed hoping that her parents would have something for her to eat, it is her birthday after all. She couldn't tell time yet and so she had no idea that it was only four in the morning and she hadn't even noticed that it is dark outside. She is just too excited to notice anything like that. She walked over to the T.V. and turned it on hoping to see something on. It being only four in the morning, there really wasn't anything on. She sighed and then went back to her room and started playing with her frogs. 'I wish mommy and daddy were up.' Will thought to herself as she played with her toys. 'Did they forget my birthday? Did they forget about me?' That thought brought tears to her eyes and more thoughts like that came to her. 'My mommy and daddy don't love me anymore.' Will then started crying loudly.

In the bedroom a few doors down from Will's, Susan woke up to Will's cries. She shot up and ran out the door the best she could, scared that her daughter may be having a bad dream or worse but decided not to go into the worst case scenario. She made it out of the room clumsily and down the hall over to her daughters room. Susan opened the door to her daughter's room to see Will on the floor crying. Susan kneeled down next to her and wrapped her arms around her for comfort. "Will sweetheart, what's wrong?" Susan said yawning.

"Mommy and daddy don't love me." Will said through her tears.

Hearing this broke Susan's heart. She couldn't think of what could have happened to make her daughter think that. "Honey, we love you very much." Susan couldn't think of anything else to say and then Tony walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong Susan?" Tony asked still half asleep.

Susan looked up to her husband sadly. "She thinks that we don't love her for some reason." Susan said sadly trying to think of some reason that her daughter would think that. Tony came over and wrapped his arms around Susan and Will to try and help with the comfort.

Then they heard something that tore them apart. "Why do you hate me?" Will said sadly.

The two parents looked at each other with shock and hurt and then back to there daughter. Susan decided to speak first. "Will, we love you more then anything, what would make you think that we don't love you?" Susan asked with hurt in her voice.

"It's my birthday and you didn't come to my bedroom like you always do with food. You weren't up when I was." Will then started crying a little again.

The two parents wrapped Will into a tighter hug and this time Tony spoke up. "Will, it's still early, it's not time to wake up yet. You should still be in bed."

That made Will feel even worse even though Tony wasn't trying to. "You hate me now because you're up early."

Susan looked at Tony with a unhappy look on her face that said 'not helping' and then turned back to Will. "Will, we don't hate you honey, we could never hate you. We don't mind being up early, we just want you to be happy."

Then Will said something that made Susan feel even worse. "So now your mad because I'm not happy."

Tony then got his chance to give Susan the look she gave him a second ago. Before Tony could say anything, he saw a shadow go by the nearby window. Tony got up and told Susan to wait here. He got up and went and grabbed a bat and headed to the front door. He looked out the window and could see only small rays of sun on the ground so seeing much of anything is near impossible. He cautiously walked outside and looked around with the bat ready to hit whatever came at him, if anything came at him. He went to the side of the house and looked around the corner quickly and then brought his head back to make sure that nothing would hit him. After a few more looks, he walked around to the gate and opened it up. Tony walked slowly to the back of the house keeping his eyes open for anything. He couldn't find anything and decided to go back inside figuring that he was just seeing something. Once he got to the gate, he turned the corner and someone was just about to hit him when the person saw who it was. "Mack, what are you doing?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I saw someone walking by my window and so I came out to check who it was. I didn't see him down the street and so I thought that whoever it was went into you're yard." Mack, his neighbor explained.

"I saw someone as well but I saw the person walk by my daughters window. Who ever it was is gone now though. I better get back inside." The two said goodbye and noticed the sun coming in more now.

Tony walked back inside and found his wife and daughter standing near the door. "There was no one there but get this, Mack saw someone as well. Who ever it is though is gone now."

Susan felt worried but decided to let it go and then went to the kitchen and made some frog shaped pancakes. By the time all the pancakes were finished cooking, the sun had shone through the darkness completely. Will ate happily now knowing that her parents still love her. "Ok birthday girl, what do you want to do today?"

Will thought about it and decided that she wanted to go to the park to catch frogs. "That's definitely what I want to do today, go to the park and catch some froggies."

Tony and Susan couldn't help but laugh at that. They had never met someone with such an interest in frogs. Susan and Tony nodded with a smile and then helped Will get cleaned up since she now has syrup all over her face and hands. "Ok Will, you ready to go?" Will nodded happily and rushed out to the car the best she could while dragging her father with her. The group got into the car and Susan started it up. She put it in drive, pushed on the gas, and off they went. They were just a few minutes from the park when a car came flying by and slammed into the side of the car. The car spun out and into a nearby tree. The car wrapped around the tree killing Tony on contact. The steering wheel was pushed downward onto Susan's body pinning her in and the seatbelt tightened cutting off her blood circulation and air. Glass hit Susan below the neckline. Will only had a few scraps as the part of the car that hit was the front and only some of the back to where Will is slightly pinned even more into her seat and some glass flew into her arm. All three of them were knocked out.

**A/N: I know, this is starting off bad for them and sad. It will get better though. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as a person can enjoy a sad story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

Before Will blacked out completely, she heard sirens and then saw a figure walk by the car. She stared at the window not having the energy to move her neck in any other direction. The figure stared at her for a second and then smiled a little. Will tried to focus but couldn't. The figure was to blurry to see any facial features but she could see his lips form a smile. After another second, he left as the firemen came over to the door. Will finally blacked out in the back seat.

When Will woke up, everything is still blurry but only for a few seconds. When she was able to see everything, she found herself in a big room with beds and a T.V. above her to the front. She looked around some more for her parents and couldn't bring herself to make any noise. Then she looked at her arm and then looked away more worried for her parents then for herself. A doctor then walked into the room and smiled. "Doctors, she's awake." Will heard then saw two more doctors run into the room. The doctor that called the others in then came over to Will. "Hello, I'm doctor Finley. How are you?"

Will thought about the question for a moment and then answered. "I'm ok but where are my mommy and daddy?"

The doctors looked at each other sadly and then back at Will. Doctor Finley took a deep breath and then answered her question. "I'm afraid that they're gone. We couldn't save them."

"What do you mean, my mommy and daddy are fine, where are they." Will started to panic.

"You're parents aren't ok, they are no longer alive." Doctor Finley said as she knelt down next to Will.

Will wouldn't accept that and shot up and jumped off the bed. Will ran to the door but was held back by the other two doctors. "Let me go, I have to find my mommy and daddy." Will struggled to get free but she couldn't get free of the doctors grasps. Will was set back on the bed and then shot up quicker this time and ran through the door. Will ran down the hall screaming for her parents when a doctor grabbed her and took her into a room. "Where are my mommy and daddy?"

The doctor led Will into another room and stood beside two bed like things with a body on each and then turned to Will. "You're Will Vandom yes?" Will nodded and then the doctor continued. "These are your parents, I'm sorry."

Will looked at the two bodies and tears formed in her eyes. Will ran out of the room and then bumped into another doctor. The man looked at the poor girl sadly and picked her up off the ground. Then Will saw the doctor fall over onto the ground as a man with a mask picked her up and ran out of the building. Will heard doctor Finley from the other end of the hall telling the man to drop her. Will could see doctor Finley chasing the man but quickly fell behind and out of sight. The man passed up every doctor in the hospital and jumped into a big van. Will noticed some of the doctors chasing him all the way. "Step on it." The man said and then the van sped off leaving the doctors behind. The man set Will down and tied her up and then turned to his partner. "I swear Malcolm, if she had died, you and I would be dead meat. You know the boss wants her looking good and alive. Since her parents are no longer alive, he will probably still have our heads." The man said angrily at his partner.

"I know that, Marcus. I never expected for them to run into a tree." Malcolm shot back defensively. "You know I mess things up when I do things that I don't want to do. It's killing me right now to think that I just killed two innocent people no thanks to our perverted boss who I would very much like to get away from."

"I know Malcolm, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I hate this too and I would do anything to get out of this." Marcus said.

"Why do you think that I tried to kill myself, I hate working for this guy so I figured I'd" Malcolm never finished his sentence. "Let's just get back ok." The two drove for an hour before they got to the place. They grabbed Will and took her into the building and the boss turned around and smiled.

"Good, you have her." Then the man walked over and grabbed Will who is very terrified right now. "You're perfect for my next sell." The big man said walking around Will. "You have no need to worry as long as you do as I say." The man then picked her up and took into a room with some other girls. She was untied and thrown to the floor.

"I'm sorry you ended up her." A girl said as Will looked at her frightened.

"Where am I and why am I here?" Will said terrified.

The girl was about to answer when the big man walked in again. He grabbed Will by the arm and dragged her into a room with no windows and camera's everywhere. There is a bed that looked comfortable enough but Will was in no mood for sleep and then the man spoke up. "Give me you clothes." Will turned around shocked and then shook her head. "Do as I say and give me you're clothes or do I have to take them off you myself." Will backed up a little and into corner not liking where this was going. The man ran over and then pulled a knife out from one of his pockets. He grabbed Will by her shirt and ripped her shirt in half. Then he pinned her against the wall and pulled off her other clothes leaving her naked. Will cowered into a corner. "Get up and sit on the bed." Will shook her head again as she tried to cover herself. The man walked over to her and pulled out his knife again. You can either do as I say or I can kill you." Will shook nervously and then took a seat on the bed. She did as she was told and sat in specific positions as her picture was taken. After all the pictures were taken, a knock was at the door and the man put will in the other room. "Sit there and I'll be back later." He went over to the door and answered it. "Officers, what can I do for you?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger, yeah. I know that's kind of mean to end the chapter here but I do have a reason for it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Never Adopted**

"Hello, I'm Officer Bailey and this is my partner officer Stokes and there has been a kidnapping and we know all about you and your dealings with little girls, so if you wouldn't mind, let us in to take look around." The officer Bailey asked.

"You have a warrant, because if you don't, I suggest that you leave." The man said angrily.

"I suppose that we should get a warrant but if you have nothing to hide, why not let us in?" The officer Stokes said calmly.

The man thought about it and then answered. "Fine, go take a look around." The man moved out of the way and stood by the door.

The officers walked in and to the back room and opened the door to see more then just a few girls, most without any clothes. The officer Stokes walked away and into another room full of old fashioned cameras and one digital camera. He pulled out some gloves and then picked up the digital camera. He looked on the camera and found many horrible pictures of the girls in the back room. He quickly put the camera in his pocket and ran out of the room to arrest the man but as he got to the front door, the man had just arrived in his car. Officer Stokes pulled out his gun and tried to shoot out the tires on the mans vehicle but he drove away to fast. "Great, at least now we have all the proof we need on the guy." Officer Stokes rubbed his temples and then walked back into the building and could see each of the girls come out with a blanket wrapped around them. "How are they?"

"They will be fine, most of them will anyway." Officer Stokes looked at his partner curiously and then noticed the girl from the accident. "We will take her to the Orphanage in Heatherfield, the last thing she needs is to be here." Officer Stokes agreed and then helped get all the children into the car. Once they were in the car, Officer Stokes called up his boss. The phone rang twice and then got picked up. "Hi sir, this is Officer Stokes and we have the children and proof of what the man was doing." Just then two men came over to him. Officer Stokes raised a finger and then finished his conversation and hung up, then turned to the two men. When he looked at the two, he noticed them immediately. "Marcus, Malcolm, what are you two doing here?"

"Mike, we need to talk to you." Malcolm said. "We may need some protection from the Max. You see, it's our fault that the children were taken in the first place." Mike looked shocked at this news, after all, he had known those two for years. Malcolm explained the whole story and Mike said that both of the men and their families will be put under protection seeing how their families have been threatened by Max. A few hours later and Will is on her way to the Heatherfield Orphanage. Mike turned around to look to see how she is doing. Will wrapped herself up in the blanket as tight as she could get and stared blankly out the window. Mike turned around again and then spoke to his partner. "You think she'll be ok Julia."

"I hope so Mike, it's just not right to have a child lose her parents all at one time and this early in life. This could ruin her life forever and after what just happened, I don't even want to think about it." A few hours later and the they reached the Orphanage. Will was taken into the building and into a bathroom nearby. They had bought Will some clothes and took her in to change her into them. They weren't much but Will was happy with something. Then the two took her to the front desk and took care of everything and once everything was done, the two left leaving an even more saddened Will behind. Will had never felt so alone before. Will was taken to room and was given a bed to sleep in.

The next year had come and gone and Will hadn't spoken to much of anyone. She would just sit down on her bed, cry, eat, and sleep. She wouldn't even play any games inside but no one bugged her about it. Because Will didn't talk much to anyone, no one would even take her in and she would purposely do this so that she wouldn't be taken. She only wanted two people and that is her mother and father. After eleven more years and she had managed to keep up not getting adopted by anyone. She had gone to school where none of the others that are there would. Will would get teased and mocked all through elementary and middle school because she is an Orphan but she is determined to make a difference for those in the Orphanage. She wanted to make there lives better even though she couldn't and wouldn't make her life better in anyway. If she couldn't have her parents, she didn't want any at all. Now being sixteen she was much smarter then most of the Orphans and so she would take time to help them become better. Now Will would be starting high school soon and she is terrified of it but she wasn't going to stop trying to make the other Orphans comfortable going and she wouldn't stop trying to make things better for them. She hopes that if she could change the way that people look at them, then maybe the others would go to school as well. Now people weren't the only reason for not liking school but they are the main reason. 'In a few days, I start school and no one is going to keep me from it.' Will thought as she got her backpack ready. Will didn't know it yet, but the years of teasing and being made fun of was nothing compared to what she would start facing tomorrow.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please review. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My Wish**

Will slept like she did any other night, not too well. Ever since her parents died, she had lost some much wanted sleep. Sure, she slept all night but she didn't have dreams. She had usually saw her mother and father standing next to her and then the next thing she knew, she is standing in a graveyard looking down at her parents. She would let tears fall and then kids would be surrounding her and making fun. This is when she started getting any real sleep. Having kids make fun of her wasn't really a nightmare for her since the only thing that scared her was losing her parents. Anything other then that was peaceful and she could care less about what kids say.

The next morning, Will rushed out of bed and headed downstairs to grab something to eat. She grabbed what she usually did; a health bar, that is all she would eat until lunch. "Will, please, eat something more then that." The Orphanage owner pleaded with her.

"Look, I appreciate that you worry for me but don't worry ok, I can handle myself." Will said coldly as she rushed out the door with her backpack.

The owner of the Orphanage, Carrie, looked at Will sadly as she ran out the door. She knew that Will is a really nice girl but the loss of her parents really took its toll on her and Carrie is afraid that it always will be.

Will ran off toward her new high school expecting to be harassed for being an Orphan. When she got there, she grabbed her schedule and then rushed off to her first class. Everyone is still standing which confused her because Will had started late and this should have been taken care of earlier and then the bell rang. The teacher came in and started calling off names and pointing to seats. He finally reached Wills name and Will walked over to her seat and sat down. The girl next to her smiled and then tapped her shoulder. Will looked at the girl and gave a weak smile trying to be nice. "You're the new girl right." Will nodded and then the girl continued. "I'm Jess and I noticed that you looked confused." Will nodded and then Jess continued once again. "We had to get new seat assignments." Jess paused and then asked her question. "You just move here?"

"No, my guardian just didn't want me to start school yet and so I waited." Will said coldly.

"I'm one of the popular girls, why don't you hang with me?" Jess asked as sweetly as she could.

"No thanks, I don't like your type." Jess raised an eyebrow and then it was Will's turn to continue. "You popular girls are just bully's who think that they can get away with whatever they like because the have fans who don't even really like them, other then teachers who like you for some reason." Will said very coldly.

"I would watch that mouth of yours missy. It could get you into trouble." Jess said as Will was asked to stand by the teacher.

Will stood up slowly and angry though she didn't show it on her face. "Miss Vandom, could you please tell us your name and where you came from?" The teacher asked nicely.

Will looked around and knew how this was going to go but she shrugged it off and answered her teachers' question. "I don't remember where I came from, all I know is that I have lived in an Orphanage since I was four or five." Will then sat down. Through the day, everything had been going ok and Will thought that maybe she was wrong until lunch time came along. Will grabbed some food and headed to a seat and Jess came over to her. Jess knocked her food out of her hands.

"So, you're an Orphan huh?" Jess said walking around Will as she gave a laugh. Will just stood there waiting for a taunt but what came caught Will by surprise. Jess grabbed both of Will's arms and kneed Will in the back. Will dropped to the floor and then got kicked in the stomach.

In the back of the crowd, four girls watched angrily. "We have to do something Taranee." Cornelia shot at her friend worried for the girl getting beat.

Taranee fixed her glasses and then looked at Cornelia. "Look, I would love to help her Cornelia but you know as well as I do that if we get in her way, not only will we get beat up but that poor girl will get beat worse then she is know. You know Jess, Cornelia."

Cornelia wanted to say something but she knew Taranee to be right. "At least she'll be gone like the rest of them by tomorrow. She won't be able to be hurt anymore." The others nodded and left not willing to watch what is happening.

After kicking Will in the stomach over and over, Jess finally stopped and spoke to her. "I suggest you get out of school right now you piece of trash." Jess then walked away with her friends leaving Will groaning on the ground.

After a few minutes, Will was finally able to stand up and then the bell rang. She hurried to her class hoping to avoid Jess for the rest of the day for her stomachs sake. What didn't make sense is why there wasn't anyone there to stop what had happened. Will made it the rest of the day without running into Jess and then ran home. When she got back to the Orphanage, Carrie saw Will walk in. "Will, how was your day?"

"Let's just say that being what I am means getting the crap beat out of me." Carrie knew what she meant and rushed over to her.

"You don't have to go back you know." Carrie said gently.

"Yes I do, for the sake of the others. If I give in now, they win and I won't allow that. I may not be loved by anyone other then you and my parents but they deserve to be. I realize that part of that is my fault but still, you get my point." Will said in her cold tone of voice.

"If that's really what you want, ok." Carrie thought for a minute and figured now is as good of time as any. "I have a song I want to sing to you ok." Will shrugged and then nodded.

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big

**A/N: I haven't had anytime on the computer lately so there you go. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Making an Impression**

Will let a little tear slide down her cheek and then hugged Carrie tightly. "Thanks Carrie, that helps." Will then let go and headed to her room.

Carrie yelled over to Will as she left. "It's almost time for dinner Will; so come down shortly." Carrie shook her head with a smile on her face and it quickly turned into a frown. 'I hope you know what you're doing Will.'

Will got up to her room and then set her back pack on the floor. She fell heavily onto her bed and sighed. She looked down at her back pack and then let out another but bigger sigh. She picked up her back pack, opened it up, and then pulled out her books. She looked at all her subjects and then named them off. "Math, History, Science, and English. What's first, hmm?" She looked between the four subjects for less then a second before she made her decision. "Math." Will said simply and then opened her book. "I hate math." Then she heard a voice behind her.

"If you hate math, why do it first?" Carrie asked.

Will smiled and then answered her question. "I do it first to get the hardest thing out of the way." Will said looking at her book with disgust.

"It's time to eat; do you want me to bring your food up to you?" Carrie asked knowing that Will has had a harder day then usual.

"Sure, that would be great, thanks Carrie." Carrie nodded and then left and came back a few minutes later with a plate of food. Seeing Will hard at work, she just set the food down next to her and left.

Will worked until ten that night and finally finished everything. "Time to turn in for the night." Will put everything back inside her back pack to be sure that she is ready in the morning and then climbed into bed. After a yawn, she fell asleep not bothering to even turn off the light. The next day, Will woke up and rushed out the door as fast as possible only grabbing a cereal bar on the way out.

When she reached school, every kid stared at her shocked that she decided to come back but the most shocked is Jess. "I will make sure she leaves." Jess whispered.

Cornelia and the other girls came walking up to school and the only one to notice Will is Hay Lin. "Hey guys, look." Hay Lin said and pointed toward Will.

Taranee and the others looked where she is pointing and let their jaws drop. "It appears that she is either A: hoping she won't be attacked again or B: she is just plain stupid." Taranee said getting looks from the other girls.

"I'm shocked Taranee, I would never expect that to come out of you." Cornelia said and then they all turned back to Will.

"I say we should help her guys. I mean really, should wanting an education really put your life in danger?" Irma said as both a joke and in seriousness.

"We get that Irma, but what can four kid's do when three officers couldn't? The fact is that the only one that could help her isn't here." Taranee said sadly. "Come on let's get to class." The four walked sadly into the school and to their classes.

After seeing all the shocked faces, it appears that she is the only one to have actually come back to school but that is just a guess. Will got glares from Jess until lunch and then lunch came again. Will grabbed her food and actually made it to her table. When she got their, Jess walked up to her. "What are you still doing here Orphan girl?"

Will stood up and spoke very loudly. "I won't let you chase me out Jess. I didn't leave any of my other schools and I'm not leaving this one so if you're trying to get me to leave then you can forget it and go screw with yourself got it." Gasps were heard from everywhere in the cafeteria. "I'm not scared of you Jess and I will make sure that other Orphans are able to come to school as well." Jess then slapped Will across the face. "Wow, that's mature."

Jess got close to Will and whispered in her ear. "You meet me outside of school in the ally next to the school after school. If you really aren't scared of me, then you'll show." Then Jess walked away.

The whole cafeteria is silent but inside, four girls are cheering for her. "I guess she isn't so stupid after all huh Taranee?" Hay Lin said.

"As for why she is still here, no but she could be in for more then she can handle after school. You know as well as I do that Jess uses fear to control people and if she has to kill that girl to do it, she will. Still though, I'm impressed."

"How could you not be, no one ever stands up to that witch." Irma said with pride in her voice.

"I think that she may be the one to actually take out Jess." Cornelia said and then continued to eat. 'I really hope you can girl, I really hope you can.' Cornelia thought as she put some food in her mouth.

After school that day, Will walked over to the nearest ally that she found and walked into it. She looked around for a second and then without warning, she was being pushed back and forth. After a few seconds of being pushed, a fist connected with her face and then her gut. An elbow then hit Will on the back and then she got kicked repeatedly. After the kicking stopped, Will was picked up and held up against the wall. "Hello Jess." Will said with a small smile on her face. Seeing this smile made Jess angry and she Will in the face a few more times. Will could feel the blood running from her nose.

"I won't allow an Orphan to stand up to me and make a fool out of me. I'll kill you for it." Will was then punched more and more until she fell unconscious and she was still hitting her until a crack was heard. Jess looked at her hand and found her hand bloody. She could care less at that point knowing that she had just broken Wills nose. Jess let her drop to the ground and then she snuck out of the alleyway.

A boy saw all this on top of the building that Will had been pinned up against and waited for Jess to leave and then came down the fire escape. He then called the ambulance and waited for them to arrive. Once they did, the boy left. 'Jess, you have gone way to far this time.' Then the boy ran off toward his home.

**A/N: This was surprisingly a fairly hard chapter to write. Anyway, Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: No More Fear**

The boy decided to go and sit in the hospital room that the girl would be in. Once he arrived, he asked were the girl that just came in. After getting his answer, he ran to the room and walked in. He sadly stared at the girl knowing that she is Orphan only because Jess doesn't hurt anyone but Orphans. That just makes him hate her more then he already did. 'How could Jess be so cruel, the poor girl is probably having a hard enough life as it is?' Matt thought as he stared at the girl on the bed. After a few hours went by, Matt saw her start to move around. He walked up to her and kneeled down beside her.

Will slowly opened her eyes and found a boy staring at her. Before she said anything, she noticed that she is in a hospital room. She slowly looked at the boy next to her. "Who are you and why am I in the hospital assuming that that is really where I am?" Will then put a hand to her head and groaned. "Oh, my head." Will rubbed her temples.

"I found you in an alleyway all beat up and bruised and so I called the ambulance." Then the boy introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Matt Olson." Matt said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you for helping me." Will said tiredly.

"What were you doing with Jess anyway if you don't mind me asking?" Matt asked nicely wanting to know what happened.

Will looked at him and then turned away in an angry way. "None of your business." Will said harshly. "How do you know her anyway? Will asked still looking away from Matt.

"I went out with her a long time ago but ever since she became miss popular, I left her and I swore that I would never return of course that wasn't until I saw how she treated people. I hate her but for some reason; fate won't let me get away. Look, I'll see you at school unless you decide to stop coming in which case, I won't see you again." Matt then left the room leaving Will to think.

Matt ran out of the hospital and toward school. He couldn't seem to stop the rage that he is feeling toward Jess. Even he never thought that she would actually send someone to the hospital. Once he reached school, it was lunch time and he entered. Once he did, everyone stared except for a few people that hadn't noticed that he came in. "**Jess!**" Matt yelled out to her as she grabbed food and put it on her tray.

Jess turned around as well as Taranee and her friends. They looked shocked to see him there. Jess was the most shocked of all though. "Matt, you came back to be with me didn't you." Jess said wrapping her arms around him.

Matt pushed Jess away forcefully and glared at her before he spoke. "Could you be a bigger bully Jess? How can you beat up someone that, for one has no parents. I don't even have to go into anything else, that's bad enough as it is."

"But Matt, she isn't worth anything to anyone, why should you care?" Jess asked fluttering her eyes.

"You're absolutely sick Jess." Matt said angrily.

"No I'm not, I feel fine." Jess said not understanding what Matt said.

Matt slapped himself on the forehead and then looked at Jess and then started talking to her. As he talked to Jess, Taranee and her friends were talking to each other. "It's good to have Matt back, that poor girl should be fine as long as she hangs with him." Hay Lin said calmly.

"You know, I say we should do something for her. Why don't we get some cookies or something and take them to her while see is at the hospital." Irma suggested for a few reasons. One is that she feels bad for her and the other is so that she can meet her.

"I think that's a great idea Irma but there is just one problem." Then the four girls looked over at Jess and then back at each other. "If she found out that we did anything to help her, we would be in so much trouble with her and then Matt would feel bad and not to mention what would happen to Will." Taranee looked at the floor sadly.

"Taranee has a point; all we can really do is make things worse. The best thing to do would be to stay away from the girl and let Matt take care of everything." Cornelia, like Taranee, looked downward at the ground.

"So what then, we just live in fear our whole time in high school?" Irma shot at them angrily.

"We didn't say that Irma, but what can we do? If Jess so much as sees us doing anything that could help the girl, we might end up where she is and she, well I don't really want to think about it." Taranee sighed at the thought of what might happen.

"I know; I just wish that Jess wasn't so powerful." Irma let a tear slide down her cheek.

Hay Lin couldn't stand it though and she had to agree with Irma. "No, we will go see that girl tomorrow and if Jess finds out, then we will die protecting her. Someone other then Matt has to stand up to her. One person isn't going to change anything. If we want a change at all, we have to do the right thing no matter what happens to us. I don't know about you but I am sick and tired of Jess beating people just so that she can keep her status as the most popular girl. I'm not going to live in fear anymore. So who is with me?" Hay Lin then put her hand in the middle of them hoping that the others would agree with her. The three looked down at the floor trying to decide what to do. Hay Lin was just about to lower her hand when Irma put her hand in.

"I'm with you girl." Hay Lin smiled and then looked at the other two who had also decided to put their hands in.

"Then it's decided, we see her tomorrow." The four girls nodded and then pulled their hands back and glared at Jess.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Horrible Day**

That day after school, Irma went straight home and decided that she would make cookies with or without help from the others even though technically she never really asked for help. Irma got home and was welcomed home by her mother and father. "Hey mom, hey dad; I have a question?" Irma asked happily as she watched her parents turn into her direction. I want to make some cookies for a girl at our school that is in the hospital so where is the cook book?"

"I think that's great to do that." Her mother said and then answered Irma's question. "They are in the top left cupboard above the oven. Irma, remember to clean up after you're done."

"Ok mom, have fun tonight." Irma said and then went straight to the kitchen.

The next day, Irma got up and watched some T.V. while she waited for the others to get there. After about ten minutes and all the girls arrived at the house and of course, Cornelia had something to complain about. "I know that helping out this girl would be a good thing to do and I have nothing against it by any means but shouldn't we be looking for the princess and the other guardian. We can't really do much without a leader you know."

"We will find her but first we need to do this but mainly as an apology to the poor girl and besides, didn't Yan Lin say to help out those on earth that need it until we do find them?" Taranee asked as they walked toward the hospital.

"Yeah Cornelia, my grandma did say to help others out until we do find them so calm down and don't worry so much." Hay Lin said cheerily as she skipped along next to her friends.

Cornelia smiled and shrugged. "Ok, you win but let's hurry in and out so we don't miss too much school. I can't let my rep drop even if my rep is being one of the popular." Cornelia thought about what she had just said. "I say we stay as long as possible, forget the reputation, well mine anyway. Taranee on the other hand, her rep is a respectable one."

"Wow Corny, that is out of character for you." Irma said getting a glare from Cornelia.

They finally reached the hospital and walked in and to the front desk. Taranee walked up to the person to ask the question. "Excuse me, where is the girl that came in here a day or two ago. She is the one with the broken nose. We're from her school and thought that we would come by to see her."

"She is in room 118 on the top floor." The women said and then went to work.

"Thank you ma'am." Taranee said and the group went over to the closest elevator and walked in. They pushed the button with a three on it and the elevator headed up. Once they got to the top, the looked at every door number and then finally came to room 118 and knocked. They were then welcomed in. Irma was the first to speak. "Hi, I'm Irma; this is Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin." Irma introduced as the girl stared at them. "I brought you some cookies to help you feel better."

Will sat up in bed and then stared at them again. "I don't need pity." Will said simply.

The girls looked shocked at her but then calmed down knowing that she couldn't be very happy. "We just wanted to say sorry that we didn't help you when Jess attacked you and" Taranee began but was cut off by Will.

"I don't need your help and I don't need pity so you can leave." Will said angrily and the group left as a doctor and Carrie walked in. "So do I get to go now?" The doctor nodded and Will left with Carrie.

When they got to the elevator, Carrie spoke to her. "I see you made some friends."

"They aren't friends of mine, you're the only true friend I have other then those at the Orphanage." Will said somewhat cheery knowing that Carrie doesn't like a person in a bad mood and the fact that she couldn't be angry with Carrie around. They finally got into Carries car and they headed off toward the Orphanage. Carrie was about to talk again when she heard some news on the radio.

'Everyone driving right now; be careful. There is a high speed chase.' The person on the radio said

Before the person on the radio finished, Carrie cut in. "I guess we'd" Before she could finish her sentence, the car was slammed into which sent the car tumbling. The car rolled until it hit a building. Will shook her head to clear her head and rubbed her eyes. Once she could see clearly, she found Carrie's feet in the car but couldn't see the rest of her. Will found a broken window and climbed out of it. She looked toward Carrie and screamed. She ran over to her with tears in her eyes. "Will, good, you're ok. That's all that matters right now. I'm sorry; I don't want to leave you." Carrie then coughed up blood and smiled weakly.

Will now has a river of tears running down her cheeks. "No, you can't leave me. I don't want to lose another person in my life. Please, you can't leave me." Will said wrapping her arms around Carrie, tears dropping off her face.

"I love you Will." Carrie said and then blacked out and stopped breathing.

Two cops looked at the scene and cringed at the sight. "We need to tell her now that we can, while we can." An officer said to his partner.

"This couldn't be an any worse time but I think your right. If we don't tell her now, we may never be able to." The two cops walked over to Will. "Hello, I'm Officer Harris and this is my partner, officer Finch. We know this is a bad time but we have tried for years to talk to you. You're mother is Susan Vandom correct." Will nodded and the officer continued. "I am sorry to inform you that, you're mothers body has been stolen."

Three yards away, the four girls heard and saw what had happened. Cornelia had at first been angry with the girl but now felt sorry for her. "I feel horrible now. I can't believe that I was angry with her." Cornelia frowned sadly.

Back with Will and the cops, Will got furious. "Why didn't you tell me when it first happened?" Will yelled.

"You wouldn't let anyone talk to you and no one would listen to us. If we so much as mentioned your name, we would be pushed away.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Will frowned and then spoke up. "I won't take it anymore; I won't stand for any more disrespect toward people." Will said and then rushed home.

**A/N: So I have come up with a few twists though some of the twists I had thought of from the beginning. So thanks for the reviews and please review. I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Great Stress Relief**

Will ran the whole way to the orphanage and ran in. She looked around the building and finally found the person she is looking for. "Alex, can we talk?"

Alex looked up to his friend curiously and then answered. "What about Will?"

"I want you to go to school with me." Alex backed away after hearing the word school. "Don't worry; you won't get hurt; I can handle them. You should know that." Alex took in a deep breath and then nodded. Will then dragged Alex all the way to the school.

When the two walked in, Alex looked around nervously as he looked at all the people not sure whether he should run now but he knew one thing, Will wouldn't let him get hurt. Will and him sat down at a table in the cafeteria and then a girl came over to them. "I see you brought an orphan friend with you Will." Jess smirked in Alex's direction.

"Touch him and I'll rip you apart Jess." Will threatened which wasn't taken seriously.

"Big words for someone who can't defend herself." Jess turned to her friends. "Get them." She said simply.

"Big mistake Jess." Will said as she stood up from the lunch table and then saw Cornelia and the others walk in. She quickly focused on the girls running at her and her friend. One of the girls took a swipe at her and to everyone's shock, Will ducked and then punched the girl in the stomach and then kicked her away. Will turned toward the girl closest to Alex and grabbed her by the arm and threw her into another girl and before anymore came at them, a yell was heard.

"Enough girls; let me handle this little pest." Jess ran up and aimed for Wills nose but missed as Will ducked and then like the other girl earlier, punched Jess in the stomach. This time however, Will moved to the side and pushed Jess down so that her back is facing up and elbowed Jess in the back and then kneed her in the face. Then Will did a roundhouse kick on Jess making her fly back. Will ran over and pinned Jess up against the wall and punched her twice and then kicked her and repeated this three more times and then let her fall to the floor. Will hadn't noticed but small electrical shocks came out with her punches. Will turned around and found some girls chasing Alex. She ran over and got in between the girls and Alex and kicked one of them away and grabbed the other behind the one she just kicked and flipped behind the girl. She could found a girl behind her now and kicked the girl behind her in the face and then kneed the girl that she has in her grip in the back.

"Now, don't mess with him." All the girls raised up their hands and backed away from both Will and Alex.

Cornelia and the group were the only ones to notice the small sparks coming from Will's fists. "You think she is the other guardian?" Hay Lin asked.

"I think so Hay Lin." Taranee said as the group smiled at Will.

Matt is in the background watching Will beat the girls to a pulp and smiled. 'It's about time someone took care of them.' Matt thought as he chuckled a little and then he saw Jess getting up and he didn't even feel angry at her anymore. She got what she deserves.

Jess got up off the ground and wiped the blood from her mouth and nose and then started talking. "You don't think I can take a hit?" Jess asked Will angrily and ran over to Will who still has her back turned. She went to kick Will in the back but Will dodged the attack and grabbed Jess's arm and flung her into a wall. While Jess is still on the wall, Will grabbed her by the throat.

"This looks familiar doesn't it?" Will asked with a smirk and then she started punching her over and over until she heard two cracks and then kicked her hard once and heard one more crack. Jess's nose and jaw broke by Will's punches and her ribs broke by Will's kick. "I told you not to try." Will whispered in Jess's ear and then let her fall to the floor unconscious.

Cornelia and her group ran over to Will along with Matt. "Hey, we still don't know your name." Cornelia said nicely.

Will turned around and smiled. "My name is Will Vandom."

"So here is a question for you Will. If you could have taken Jess down so easily, why didn't you?" Irma asked.

"That would have given orphans a rep of being bullies giving people a reason to hurt us. In this case however, I was protecting someone else." Will said with a small tear running down her cheek.

The group was about to ask how defending herself would have given her and other orphans a bad rep but then decided against it as they didn't want to get on her bad side. "So what's going to happen now, Jess won't just stop picking on orphans." Matt said unhappily.

"Yeah, she will because once word gets out that she has hurt an orphan, I will be after her. Expect orphans at school now. Come on Alex, let's go home and get you and the others ready." Will said with a smile.

Will and Alex left and Matt went in the opposite direction. Then Irma perked up and spoke up. "So when do we get Will to become a guardian girls?" Irma smiled and pumped her fists into the air just for the heck of it.

"I don't know but I say we give her a few days to relax. After her day today, she deserves a break from life." Cornelia smiled at the thought of Will as their leader which she will be good at, Cornelia knew that much.

The girls were just about to head to their classes when they heard Will's name screamed from outside.

**A/N: This was a fun chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it not that you can really tell. Anyway, please review and thanks for all the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Gotta be Somebody**

Will and Alex walked out of the building and toward the street when Alex stopped Will. "You know Will, I think that one boy in there likes you. He was the one with those girls that were talking to you." Alex stared at her waiting for Will to say something.

"I would like to believe that he could like me but I really doubt it. Thanks for trying though Alex." Will then walked into the street without looking and she heard Alex scream out her name as he pulled her back onto the sidewalk. Will looked to see what had just happened and then blushed from embarrassment. She rubbed the back of her neck with a small smile on her face. "Thanks Alex, I think I'll look this time." Will then looked both ways and started then crossed the street with Alex right behind her.

Cornelia and the girls all made it to the spot that they had heard the scream come from but no one was there. "You think that she could have been taken?" Hay Lin asked worriedly.

"I guess if we don't see her tomorrow, we will know then." Irma said also slightly worried about Will but soon grew out of her worry. "So who wants to go out to lunch?" Irma looked at the girls with a smile on her face.

The girls slapped their foreheads and sighed. "Is that all you can think of right now Irma?" Taranee and Cornelia asked in unison.

Irma thought about it for a second and smiled. "Yes." Irma said simply and then heard the announcements come on. 'Ok students; school has been cancelled for the rest of today due to Jess being injured. I figure it's a good way to spite her since she will be in the hospital for a while. So go home everyone. Oh and remember that tomorrow is the talent show so since Jess will be gone, we can finally enjoy it. That is all.' Then Irma turned to the other girls with a smile. "I like Will more and more." Then she dragged everyone to the Silver Dragon.

When Alex and Will got back to the Orphanage, they gathered all of those that should be in high school and got them ready for their first day at school. After about two hours, Will had finally gotten everyone ready as far as supplies go and then decided to take a break. She looked over at Alex and smiled. "Hey Alex, let's go to that one restaurant" Will thought about it for a second and then remembered the name. "The silver Dragon, I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"Why don't you go Will, we are still getting our nerves together to just go to school." Alex then turned and started talking to some others about what had happened at the school today.

Will shrugged and smiled and headed off to the Silver dragon after grabbing some of her money that she had earned from Carrie over the years. Will grabbed her ugly looking purse and made her way to the Silver Dragon. Once she arrived, stares were aimed at her. Will just ignored them and then saw four girls specifically start to get up. She looked away for a second and then gained the courage to walk over to them. She gave a small smile and waved to the four. "Uh, hi"

Hay Lin turned to her and smiled. "Will, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, I mean I…I…go ahead and hit me." Hay Lin mentally slapped herself.

"It's ok, I know enough to know when people don't want me around or don't say what they mean." Will said with a smile on her face.

Taranee then sat down and invited Will to sit which she gratefully accepted. "You hungry, I'm sure hay Lin's grandmother wouldn't mind giving you something to eat considering that week that you've had." Taranee said as she looked over to Hay Lin who nodded.

"No, I have money. Besides I refuse to take something for free even if it's as much as a balloon." Will said giving them a reason to change subject but instead, changed the subject herself. "I wanted to say sorry by the way, for acting the way that I did toward you when you came to the hospital." Will lowered her head sadly.

"Don't worry about it Will." Cornelia said and gave her a big smile. Will cheered up a bit and the group talked for hours.

The next day, Will had prepared herself for the talent show but other then that, not much had happened. She had avoided Matt the whole day and then night came and she got behind the curtains and waited for her turn. After about thirty minutes she got up on stage, took a deep breath, and then began to sing.

This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there.

After Will finished her song, she had gotten second which she was happy to go with and besides, she couldn't care less about winning. When everyone left, only six people stayed to congratulate Will. Matt was the first to say something or would have been if Will hadn't beaten him to it. "Matt, I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk to you especially after you took me to the hospital."

"Don't sweat it Will, it's ok." Matt paused for a minute and then quickly kissed Will and ran off.

Will put a hand to her lips where he had kissed her and smiled. 'Today is a good day.' Will thought to herself and then chased Matt outside and tackled him to the ground onto the grass and kissed him back. After Will broke the kiss, the two looked up toward the moon.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Familiar Faces**

The next day Will got up to the sound of a horn. She rubbed her eyes and got up off her bed. "This isn't the military." Will made a big yawn and then stretched. He opened her door and went downstairs to see a man with long blonde hair. Will raised an eyebrow and then found the guy holding the horn and grew angry. She went downstairs and walked up to the man. "Who do you think you are waking us up like that, this is an Orphanage, not military school. Who the heck are you anyway?" Will asked staring the man down.

Then man turned around and smiled. "I am the new Orphanage owner. Now you had better get to school." The owner smiled and one of his eyes turned snakelike and then back to normal a few seconds later. The man snapped at Will and she ran off quickly.

Will ran off as fast as she could out of the Orphanage and ran into Matt, literally. "Will, what going on. Why you in such a hurry and are the others coming today?" Matt asked curiously and worriedly at the same time.

Will looked over to Matt and took in a deep breath and then said. "We have a freaky new orphanage owner." As she said this, Cornelia walked over to them. "Hey Cornelia, what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to see how you are doing and all and to ask you to come with me to the Silver Dragon for a moment." Then Cornelia grabbed onto Will and dragged her to the Silver Dragon. Once they got there, they headed to the Silver Dragons basement Yan Lin walked over to them.

"Hello, you're Will right?" Will nodded and went to speak but before she could, Yan Lin spoke first. "Will, I have already explained what I am about to tell you to the other girls." Just then, Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin walked down the stairs and into the room. "Girls, you should be at school." Yan Lin said disapprovingly.

"We weren't going to miss the expression on her face." Irma said with a big smile on her face.

"Tell me what and what is going on?" Will asked frustrated and confused.

Yan Lin held the Heart of Kandrakhar behind her back and it started glowing and then pushed itself out of her hands and over into Wills. Yan Lin and the girls smiled at this. "You're the guardian leader Will." Then Yan Lin explained all that she had explained to the girls a while back.

After about ten minutes of explanation, Will pulled the heart up to her face to get a look at it and then smiled slightly and then she thought of something. "So I may have to be out a lot right?" Yan Lin nodded which made Will's smile grow even bigger. "Good, because I just got this freaky new Orphanage owner with snakelike eyes." Everyone's jaw dropped at hearing that. "I think we just got snake man and I know what his human form looks like."

Cornelia ran over to Will and hugged her and then the other girls soon joined in on the hug. "You're really on top of things girl." Cornelia said after they broke the hug.

"Yep, now the question is, who is this princess that we need to find." Being who Will is, thought of a plan right away. "That should be easy enough but the problem is who do we know that wasn't born on earth. Chances are that she is in heatherfield if the snake man is here and so that limits down our search by a lot. First things first, let's check out birth records of everyone that we know here in heatherfield and then we'll go from there. Let's go at night when no one is around, it will make everything easier and faster."

"But Will, that would be a crime right?" Hay Lin asked.

"Sadly yes but what else can we do? If you have something better, I'm all ears." Will said looking for them to say something.

The four girls thought for a minute and then shook their heads. "Ok, we'll do it." Then the four girls headed off to school. They had arrived late but still managed to get in with a tardy, though for Taranee, it was kind of a bummer but then she did decide to stay with the others.

After school that day, all the girls met up and were just about to leave when Matt came over to them. "Hey Will, what was it that you did at the Silver Dragon this morning."

Will turned to Matt and smiled. "I'll tell you later Matt but we need to go right now so see you later." Matt shrugged and left smiling and waving as he left.

The four girls looked at Will with their jaws dropped. "Will, no one is supposed to know about us remember?" Taranee said.

"Look, I'm not going to take any chances at losing someone else that I love over a secret and so I'm going to tell him." The four looked at her disapprovingly.

"We get that will, but the fact is that we're not supposed to tell." Cornelia said harsher then she had meant.

"If you had any idea Cornelia, then you wouldn't be arguing with me right now. I have gone through practically me whole life without someone that I can really love like I could with my mother and father, not even Carrie. Matt is the closest thing that I have to parents as far as love goes, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep that alive." Will then walked toward the Silver Dragon leaving the girls with sad faces.

Four hours went by and all the girls met up in front of a big building and made their way in. "Ok girls, do you all have someone that you can look up." Then Will looked at Cornelia who had a sad look on her face. "Cornelia, what's up?" Will asked with worry in her voice.

"I have a friend that I have completely ignored ever since we started looking for the leader of our group, which would be you, and now I just don't feel comfortable looking through her birth records." Cornelia let a small tear drop down her cheek and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll look her" Will was cut off by someone running into her. She stood up and looked at the guy who had run into her and her eyes widened. "You."

The guy stood up and looked at who he had run into and then came to the same realization. "You're the girl." He quickly grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. "Any movements and I'll slit her throat. He said as cops came in chasing the guy.

"Max, don't do anything drastic, just let the girl go." One of the officers said.

"No way, she is coming back with me." Before he could move anywhere though, the knife he was holding was flung from his hand and then he fell to the floor. Both of the cops grew confused by what had just happened.

Then another officer came into the building. The officer looked at the girl that was taken hostage and smiled. "Will." The officer yelled out.

Will looked in the direction of the person yelling and got a good look at the person and then let her jaw drop and then said. "Mom?"

**A/N: More surprises, yeah. Please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Susan's Story**

Will stared at her mother for what seemed like forever before she ran full speed and grabbed her into a hug. She could feel her mother's hand brushing her hair. Will looked up with tears in her eyes and smiled widely. "Mom, how are you still alive. When" Will was then cut off.

"I'll explain everything to you later Will, I'm just glad to be here with you." Susan said with some tears now running down her face.

"Alexandra, come on, we need to get back." One of the officers yelled over to them.

Susan stood up and turned to them. "That's not my name and it never was. My name is Susan Vandom and now I'm done." Susan walked over to the two cops and handed them her badge and everything else; that she could give them anyway. "I found what I came to find." Susan turned to her daughter and smiled happily and then turned back to the two cops. "I found my daughter and now I can live in peace again. So long you two, I officially resign." Susan then turned around and ran over to her daughter. "Let's go home dear."

Will grabbed Susan in a bear hug again and started crying forgetting that she came here for a reason and then left with her mother.

"It looks like we're on our own now, let's go girls." Taranee said as she went to look.

Cornelia smiled seeing her new friend leave happily with her mother and then saw some paper on the ground. Cornelia picked up the papers and found that they are all the names that Will had gathered. See picked them all up and made a decision to look up her friend's birth place but not right away. Cornelia then turned and caught up with the others.

When Susan and Will got home, they sat down on the couch right next to each other. "So mom, what's going on, you were supposed to be dead."

Susan looked at her daughter and smiled. "Will, I had never died, the doctors had actually saved my life. After they had fixed me up and put some blood back into me, they tried to get me to move but I couldn't. They assumed me to be dead and for good reason too. I wasn't breathing, my heart had stopped, I couldn't even talk, and I wasn't moving. They thought me to be dead and even I thought I would die soon and it killed me. Bad choice of words, anyway, I thought I would die but I never did. When I was put in the body bag, I shortly found a small shadow and then heard you crying and you ran off. I hated to hear you cry but I couldn't do anything and then all of a sudden, I took in a deep breath and my heart started racing. I was in shock wondering how I hadn't died. After I got over that shock, I looked around frantically since I had now started to lose air being in that bag. I finally found a way out of it which was really hard to do. I climbed out and slowly made my way out of that room and then looked back and found your father in the bag that lays next to the one I was in. I know that your father had died but I wasn't going to stay there for to long. I had to get out of the hospital and find you. When I made it outside of the hospital, I heard people yelling about my body being stolen. I didn't bother to go back and explain to them that I wasn't dead. I was too focused on finding you but I hadn't a clue where you had gone and I was so drained, I had to get back home to rest. When I got home, I went to bed and the next day, I had turned on the T.V. and watched the news. That's when I found that you had been taken by Max. I then heard that you had been taken here and so I had packed up all my stuff and moved out immediately. I left to Heatherfield that day hoping to find you there. I made the biggest mistake that I had ever made though once I got there. I went to your orphanage and told them that I was here to see you and then I told them my name. The woman called the police telling them that I had come to take you away like with the Max incident. Everyone knew me to be dead and you to be an Orphan. I ran out and headed back to my home. Surprisingly, the only people that believed that I am me, is the people that sold the house to me." Both Susan and Will had a good laugh out of that and then Susan continued. "I ended up making up a fake name and then joined the police force which also made me come up with a fake bank account and everything. I'll just skip past all the pointless details."

Susan then got up and grabbed a glass of water and then headed back. "Mom, I don't know what to say right now." Will let some tears slip.

Susan then continued on with her story. "I had hopped to have found you while on duty but I never did and feared that something had happened to you. I even found where you went to school but no one would let me see you out of request from the Orphanage owner. I looked for you for years and I was never able to find you walking and no one would let me talk to you. I tried so hard to get to you but no matter what I did, I was unable to find you. I wanted to see you so badly. Nothing turned out the way that I had hoped. Then I heard max came to here to Heatherfield and so I started chasing him down and then I found you and here we are." Susan hugged Will tightly never wanting to let her go again. "Oh, I almost forgot. When we were in the hospital, I later found out that my body had gone into some kind of shock. Just thought that I would tell you so you know what had happened to me."

"I don't care what happened mom; I'm just glade that you're here with me now. I love you so much." Then the two turned on a video and fell asleep watching.

**A/N: I hope that cleared things up. Please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this little reunion between Will and Susan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Short Lived Guardian**

Will got up the next morning to the smell of sausage and pancakes. Will opened her eyes slightly, just enough to see, and walked toward the kitchen. When she got there, she sat down at the table and smiled widely and then frowned. Susan noticed this and sat down next to Will. "Will, what's wrong?"

"I guess I just feel bad for the other Orphans. I feel like I left them when they need me the most. Don't get me wrong, I have no intensions on going back but, I would like to help them. They need a family too and I was the only one close to that. Mom, could we adopt one of them. I want people to see someone adopt them and then maybe they'll be adopted faster." Will said with pleading eyes.

Susan smiled at her daughter and the thought of her wanting to help so badly made her happy but she knew that she couldn't help out in that way. "Will, I am so happy to see you want to help all of them but I can't afford to adopt anyone Will and keep more then you fed. I spent all the money that I could on this house, a car, and food." Will became confused once her mother had said that she spent money on a car.

"Mom, haven't you had a car for years now?" Will asked

Susan stood up and grabbed the food off the stove and put it on the table. "Will, the last car I had decided to break down on me and so I had to buy a new car a few days ago. I only have the money for you and me. I will help in anyway that I can but I can't adopt." Susan frowned feeling like her daughter has just been let down.

"I'll find some way to get them adopted. I can't let them be with that mean owner for too long. I don't know if you know but Carrie died not that long ago." Will said trying to remember if she had said something or not.

"Just tell me what to do Will and I'll help." Susan said as she put some pancake in her mouth.

"Thanks mom, you're the best but right now I've got to go. I have to take care of something since it's the weekend and all." Then Will ran out the kitchen and through the front door. She ran for a little while and then stopped to take a breath plus she made it to a crosswalk and had to stop this time anyway. 'I can't do this guardian thing. Besides, if they did fine before me, they can surely get along without me.' The light turned green and she ran across and the rest of the way to the Silver Dragon. She walked in and found the three of the four girls there. She ignored them and went over to the kitchen where Yan Lin is. "Miss Lin, we need to talk."

"Of course Will, what's on your mind?" Will grabbed her arm and dragged her into the basement and then sat her down.

"It's about the guardian thing. I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm going to come straight out with it." Will took a deep breath and then spoke. "I'm done being a guardian." Will said handing the Heart back to Yan Lin. Will turned to leave but found the others had come down.

"You can't just leave Will, you're the leader and not to mention that we just found out who the girl is." Cornelia was about to continue but was interrupted by Will.

"I'm done girls, you'll just have to let her know by yourselves because I'm not doing this anymore. From now on, Will the guardian is dead." The Will pushed by them and up the stairs. Will walked out the front door and headed left of the Silver Dragon as Hay Lin came from the right.

Hay Lin headed over to Will's house that morning to get her to come to the Silver Dragon. When she got there, no one answered and then she heard a scream from inside. The next thing she heard was a crash which she wasn't sure what it sounded like because it wasn't glass. Hay Lin looked around the corner and found Will's mother being carried away by Cedric, the snake man. Hay Lin covered her mouth so that she didn't scream. Once Cedric got far enough away, hay Lin ran into the house hoping to see Will but couldn't find her anywhere. Hay Lin burst out of the house and ran back to the Silver Dragon. Once she got there, she burst in and ran into the basement. "Has anyone seen Will?" The group nodded and Hay Lin took a deep relived breath and then went back into panic mode. "Will's mother has just been taken by Cedric."

Yan Lin looked at her granddaughter. "Hay Lin, are you sure she was taken by Cedric?"

"Yeah Hay Lin, why would Cedric take her mother? Irma asked.

"I don't know guys but he did and I don't like to think how Will will feel if she loses her mother again." Hay Lin had calmed down slightly but is still in panic.

"Why did you have to bring that up Hay Lin?" Cornelia asked not happy now. "Will just gave the heart back to Yan Lin. She said that she is done with being a guardian. We don't know why, she just said that she is done." The group then looked toward the door not sure what else to look at.

Will got within one hundred feet of her new home with a proud smile on her face which for some reason turned to worry and regret. 'Why' Will never finished her sentence when she walked into her home to find chairs and things scattered along the floor. The couches are ripped and things scattered everywhere. The only thing in contact is the table that she was at earlier that morning where she found a note. She picked it up and read it.

Guardian,

If you want you're mother back, meet me in the back of the school and if you bring anyone with you, you can say goodbye to your mother. Oh and don't forget the Heart of Kandrakhar.

Will looked all over but couldn't find a signature on it anywhere but knew that this from Cedric. "He made a big mistake."

**A/N: Please review and thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: An Enemy Down**

Will through the letter to the floor and ran out of the house. Once she got out, she ran into the other girls. She pushed through them and ran all the way to the Silver Dragon. 'I give the heart back to Yan Lin and now I have to get it back from her. This just isn't my day.' Will thought as she ran Once she arrived at the Silver dragon, she relaxed as the smell of Chinese food reached her nose. She took in a deep breath and kept it in for a few seconds before breathing out again. After her relaxing breath, she ran to and down the basement and found Yan Lin sitting down on a chair facing away from her. "Yan Lin"

Before Will could finish her sentence, Yan Lin spoke up. "You come for the heart Will?" Yan Lin asked/said as she tossed it to Will. "Go save your mother but wait" Yan Lin never finished as she heard a door shut. Yan Lin couldn't be mad at the poor girl, Will had just gotten her mother back and now she had been taken from her again.

Will ran out of the Silver Dragon and to the school. When she arrived, she found the school to be very creepy especially since it's a dark day today. She hadn't really noticed before but the whole sky is grey and dull. It looks as if it should rain anytime now. The wind started to pick up making Will's hair blow in the wind. Will just stood there standing up straight and letting the wind blow. The only things that moved are her hair and anything loose that she is wearing. Will completely ignored the nip on her face and everything else that isn't covered by clothing. Will hoped over the fence that blocked her from getting inside the school and when she reached the other side, she ran as fast as she could to the back of school. She walked around the corner that leads to the back of the school and found no one there. Either they aren't there or a sneak attack is being planned and just then a noise was heard on the roof. Will turned around and saw Cedric coming down at her. Will jumped out of the way just in time and then heard Cedric land. "Cedric, where is my mother and what have you done with her?"

"She is right here." Cedric hissed as he pulled Susan out from behind him. "Don't worry; nothing will happened to her as long as you give me the heart." Cedric smiled.

"You want it; you'll have to fight me for it." Will snapped angrily as thunder began and the rain started to come down.

"Oh good, you want to do this the fun way. Only rule though, no going guardian, I want to end this quickly and to make sure that you do this, I'll"

Cedric never finished as Will interrupted him. "I know, if I change you'll kill her, I know." Will repeated. "Now let's end this." Cedric threw Susan aside and then rushed Will who dodged the first attack and then jumped onto his back. Cedric grabbed Will and threw her off and into the wall of the school.

Just outside the school, Matt had started walking by when he heard a loud noise coming from the school. Matt had been looking for Will for a while now and this may be the last chance for him to find her before he heads home. He climbed the fence and ran around to the back of the school.

Will got up off the wall just as a fist came at her. Will had no idea how to fight this guy, she is strong but this he is ridiculously strong and big to boot. All she could do was make this last as long as she could and hope that Cedric wears down, unfortunately though, she may be the first to wear down. Will jumped up onto his arm and then onto his back. She ran down his body and then got flung into the air before she had the chance to get off of him. She flew through the air and got grabbed by Cedric and thrown into the wall.

Will hit the wall hard and then saw Cedric's tail coming horizontally at her and so she ducked. Cedric then pinned her to the wall and went to punch her. Just then they both heard Will's name screamed out. Both Will and Cedric turned to look at who had spoken and Will was shocked but Cedric was mad. "I said not to bring anyone with you." Cedric screamed.

"I didn't Cedric." Will shot back.

"Ok, Then I'll take care of him real quick and we can finish this afterward." Cedric let go and rushed toward the boy.

Will quickly recovered and yelled out to Matt to leave as she chased down Cedric. Lucky for her Cedric had stopped before he went to attack Matt. She jumped onto Cedric's back which made his attack stop.

"Get off of me you witch." Cedric yelled as he went to grab Will.

Will moved out of the way of Cedric's hands and jumped to the front and then onto his back again. She hit him hard on the back of the head and then wrapped her hands around his neck and as hard as she could, twisted his neck making it snap. Will jumped off Cedric as his body fell to the ground. "That was for my mother and for attacking Matt." Will then looked toward Matt and saw a scared look on his face. "Matt did I just scare you?"

"Yeah, a little but uh, not as much as snake guy." Matt said recovering from the shock.

Will smiled and then looked toward her mother and ran over to her. She untied her mother and helped her up off the ground. "Mom, are you mad at me now?" Will asked fearing that her mother would be yelled at for killing a guy even if he did try to kill her.

"No Will, I'm not mad at you, in fact, I'm proud of you. I love you Will and I know what's it's like to not have a loved one in your life. You had to defend us and you had to kill him to make sure that he wouldn't hurt anyone. Just don't go around and kill people ok?" Will nodded and the two laughed and walked over to Matt. "So, how would you like to come over and have some hot chocolate?" Susan asked.

Matt thought for a moment and then nodded. "Ok, and I'm Matt by the way."

"Well Matt, you surely won my daughters heart." This made both Will and Matt blush. The three of them then walked off toward the house.

In the distance, a spider like creature watched as the three walked away and then angrily went through a portal that is hidden by bushes.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Telling Elyon**

The three got back to the Vandoms and each of them are now drinking a glass of hot chocolate. After a little bit of talking back and forth, Susan looked over at her daughter and smiled before speaking. "Will, what happened and who was that guy?"

Will looked down toward her drink for a second and then back up at her mother. "It doesn't matter mom, it's not any of my business."

Susan almost looked shocked that her daughter just blew off the whole incident. Susan was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Will got up quickly and answered the door. When she opened the door, the four girls hugged her tightly and then Hay Lin spoke up. "Will, my grandmother told us what happened."

"That means we have our leader back?" Irma asked curiously.

Will backed up and shook her head. "No, you don't. I only took the heart to save my mother and that's it." Then Will grabbed the heart of Kandrakhar and tossed it to Hay Lin. "Give it back to you're grandmother ok."

The four girls all looked at the heart in Hay Lin's hand and frowned. Then Taranee looked up at Will. "Will, we need you." Taranee pleaded a little.

"No you don't and I don't want any part of this. I have what I want and I don't want to lose all that. Just tell Phobos that there is no leader guardian. To make this easier for you though, go tell who ever this girl is the news about her and then she won't be tricked into going. Now I think it's time you leave but thanks for coming by." Then Will gently shoved the four out the door and closed it. When Will turned around, she found both her mother and Matt standing there. "What?"

"Will, you have a responsibility don't you?" Susan asked.

"No, I don't so let's drop it ok?" Will then tried to go back to the kitchen but she was held back by her mother. Will stopped and sighed.

"Will, it really sounds like they need you and they said that you are the leader of the group. Whatever it is that's going on, you're obviously a part of it." Susan said trying to convince Will to rethink things.

Will turned around somewhat angrily and raised her voice. "I didn't ask for this mom. I didn't ask to be a guardian or their leader for that matter. They chose me but I want no part of it."

Susan stared at her daughter with a hint of sadness but some disappointment as well. "Will, whether you were chosen or not, you have this responsibility and I for one am happy that you have it. Whatever this is, they need you because if they didn't, they wouldn't come to ask for you. If you are in something that involves other people, especially if it's a life or death situation, you have to help. I realize that I don't know anything about this but I do know this and that you're apart of it." Susan paused for a second to think and then knew what to say. "I can tell you care about others, so tell me something Will. Are you going to sit back and let things possibly go from bad to worse if it hasn't happened already or are you going to care for them like I care for you?" Susan asked nicely

"I hardly even know them mom." Will said looking into her mothers eyes.

"I helped many people that I didn't know. Why, I think it was because everything can have some kind of chain reaction. I learned that the hard way Will and it still kills me. If I would have helped one person by shooting someone else, I could have saved so much grief in a family. Later I found that the families friends died to the same person and it all could have been avoided if I would have just shot that one guy." Susan then turned to walk away but then turned to say one last thing. "It's up to you Will what you want to do but just remember that one small thing can hurt many people." Then Susan walked away and turned a corner in the hallway.

Will thought about what could happen and then frowned. "She really knows how to get to a person dang it. Come on Matt, I have a job to take care of." Matt smiled at her and chased after her. Susan peaked around the corner and smiled as the two left. Will and Matt ran outside and all the way to the Silver Dragon hoping to find the girls there. When they entered, the two ran over to the basement and headed down. When they got to the bottom, the four girls and Yan Lin were talking about what they should do next.

"Will, what are you doing down here and why did you bring Matt with you?" Taranee asked angrily.

Will smiled and shook her head. "I hear you need a leader?"

The girls brightened up and got into a group hug. "Will, why did you change your mind?" Irma asked happily.

"My mother is very persuasive and it kind of bugs me but I wouldn't have it any other way. So who is the girl we need to talk to?" Will looked at Cornelia.

"My friend Elyon, she is heading over right now." Just then Elyon came down the steps.

"Ok Cornelia, what is so important?" Elyon asked wondering why she was asked to come all the way here just to talk.

Cornelia was about to talk and then Will took over going into leader mode. "We came to warn about your brother named Phobos." Elyon was about to say something but Will didn't give her a chance and continued her explanation. "You have a brother in a place called Meridian and he wants you dead. You see Elyon, you're the queen of Meridian and your brother wants the throne and so he wants you dead in order to have it." Will went on for another three minutes explaining everything to her and then let Elyon speak.

Elyon looked shocked by this and then broke out laughing. "Man Cornelia, you went through a lot to pull this joke on me." Then she went back upstairs and left the building.

"Great, she not only doesn't believe us but she laughed at us." Cornelia said folding her arms.

"Good, at least she knows now because if Phobos gets to her and tells her everything that we had just said, then she will have to believe us over him." Will said relaxing in a chair.

"Will is right girls; the best thing we could have done is tell her the truth. She is far more protected now knowing what she knows." Yan Lin said as she looked out the small basement window

In Meridian, Phobos sat on the throne when the spider creature came in. "Miranda, have you or Cedric found my sister yet. I am growing impatient." Phobos stood up and glared at her.

Miranda transformed from her spider self to her human self and then bowed. "Cedric is dead my lord. However I do know who your sister is." Miranda said bowing.

Phobos stood up angrily and then quickly calmed after hearing that she had found his sister. "Who has killed my right hand man Miranda?"

"It was the leader guardian sire, she snapped his neck. She is very quick and even without her powers, she is powerful. She killed Cedric without the help of the heart." Miranda replied and backed up a bit scared of what Phobos would do.

"It appears that this guardian is a thorn that needs to be removed." Phobos thought for a moment and then spoke. "Go get my sister and if the guardians follow you here, take my army and wipe them out starting with their leader." Phobos said as he threw some sand onto the ground causing a picture of Will to appear.

**A/N:** I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. Does anyone know what Taranee's and Cornelia's parent's names are? I won't be using them in this story but I will be in my next and so I would like to know since I don't remember hearing their names in the series and I never read the comic books.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Indestructible**

Monday morning came and Elyon had just arrived in school when a girl about her size came over to her. "Hi, I'm Miranda and I'm new here. Where is room 102?" Miranda asked not really caring about the room but didn't show that to Elyon.

"It's up one story and to the right. In fact, just follow me there; I go to that room right now." Elyon said politely.

"Thank you so much. Would you like to come to my house after school to help me out with some school stuff?" Miranda is quickly growing tired of the innocent girl act but she couldn't blow it. If she didn't get Elyon to Meridian, she would be in so much trouble.

"Sure, just let me tell my parents but I guess you had better take me there so that I know how to get there." Elyon suggested and then the two walked off to class.

'Perfect, you do that.' Miranda then turned her head around as she walked up the stairs and stared at Will and smiled evilly at her.

Will and the group walked behind them and then Will noticed the girl smile at her evilly. Will stopped walking and so the others stopped. "Ok everyone, we are going to skip our classes today." Will turned to Cornelia and Taranee. "Taranee, Cornelia, keep you're eyes on this new girl." Then Will turned to the other two. "You help them stay out of sight from any one. As for me, I have my own little mission to take care of. Let's move." Then they all went their separate ways. Will headed to the principles office to convince the principle that the others have been excused from class and so if they are sent there, they're to not be punished. She also wanted to find out who the new girl is.

The day had moved fairly fast and then lunch time came. Will hid in a closet and waited for the new girls to pass and then dragged her in. Miranda looked to see who had pulled her into the closet and then smiled. "That was rude, don't you think?"

"Cut the crap, who are you?" Will asked getting in Miranda's face.

"I'm Miranda." Miranda said and then shot webbing at her.

That day shortly before school ended, Cornelia and the others were walking around trying to find Will and then heard a noise coming from a closet. The group opened up the door and found Will tied up by some kind of goopy looking string. They untied Will and helped her up. "Will, what happened to you?" Irma asked.

Will was about to say something and then reached into her mouth and pulled out some of the webbing. "That was so gross. I think I swallowed some." Will then put her hand over her mouth and grabbed a can and threw up some webbing. "Will put her hand to her head and leaned against the wall. "That has been waiting to come out. After we take care of spider woman, I'll brush my teeth and speaking of her, where did Miranda go?"

The bell rang and then Miranda and Elyon headed to the back of the school. "Wow, you live close." Elyon said.

"Actually, I'm a lot further then you may think." Then Miranda turned around and saw the guardians heading their way. "Come on, let's get over the fence." Miranda made a big hole in the fence. "I'm right through here."

Elyon looked and saw the portal and then backed up. "You mean through that thing?" Elyon pointed to the portal and Miranda nodded.

"It's a place called Meridian." Miranda said simply.

'My friends were right.' Elyon thought and then turned to run but got caught by webbing and fell over. "Please, just let me go and let my brother have the throne." Elyon said panicking.

The guardians walked out of the building and found Elyon walking with Miranda. Will waved them toward Miranda and they sped up but couldn't transform with all the people in the area. After everyone had disappeared, Will transformed them and rushed over to the two seeing Elyon being tied up. By the time they got within attack distance, they had made it through the Portal. They quickly followed them through and when they got to the other side, Miranda had disappeared. "It's now or never girls, we take Phobos down right now." Will said completely focused. The group flew into the air and flew off as fast as they could.

**Another mission,  
The powers have called me away.  
Another time,  
To carry the colors again.  
My motivation,  
An oath I've sworn to defend.  
To win the honor,  
Of coming back home again**

Miranda ran with Elyon in her grasp and finally reached the castle. Miranda ran into the throne room and then dropped Elyon to the ground and started breathing heavily. Phobos stood up angrily. "Miranda, why is she tied up?"

"No time, the guardians are on their way." Miranda said still trying to catch her breath.

Phobos set Elyon on the throne next to him and sat down as well. He got everything ready when a guard came in warning him that the guardians have arrived. Before Phobos could get his army, they had all walked in and he started to continue when a wall blew. In came the guardians and the attack began. All the guardians but Will flew into the air and began fighting but shortly once it began Will was just about to get hit by a sword when Matt knocked her to the ground. "Matt, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to, ahhhhh." Matt yelled grabbing his side where a magical blast had hit.

Will looked over to Phobos and saw him smiling and he shot more blasts at her. Will also saw a sword coming down on her and she rolled out of the way and grabbed the sword and stabbed the soldier with it. Will's anger charged up the sword with electricity. "Big mistake Phobos."

**No explanation,  
Will matter after we begin.  
Another dark destroyer that's buried within,  
My true vocation.  
And now my unfortunate friend,  
You will discover,  
A war you're unable to win.**

Will saw the blue colored magical blast coming at her and she swiped the sword upward and deflected the blast.

**I'll have you know,  
That I've become...**

Indestructible.  
Determination that is incorruptible.  
From the other side.  
A terror to behold.  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Will ran toward Phobos and fought her way through to him. A soldier attacked her from the back but she flipped around and knocked the sword from his hand and killing him in the process. She flipped around and deflected two more magical blasts. Then two more came at her with swords and she jumped into the air and caused the two soldiers to kill themselves. Three more soldiers came after her and she dodged one attack and slashed one soldiers legs. She quickly deflected another blast and dodged a sword attack and stabbed a soldier in the back. She pulled out the sword and broke the other soldier's sword with a hard downward slash and then killed him. Another blast came at her and she deflected another yet again.

**Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible.  
Take a last look around while you're alive,  
I'm an indestructible master of war**

Just then she heard Irma scream and looked in her direction to see an arrow in her side and her falling to the ground.

**Another reason.  
Another cause for me to fight.  
Another fuse uncovered,  
Now, for me to light.  
My dedication,  
To all that I've sworn to protect.  
I carry out my orders,  
Without a regret.**

Will saw another magic blast from Phobos and carefully hit the blast and caused it to hit an archer on in the distance.

**Embedded deep under my skin.  
A permanent reminder,  
Of how we began.  
No hesitation,  
When I am commanding the strike.  
You need to know,  
That you're in for the fight of your life **

Will got attacked from every side now by both arrows and swords. She quickly reflected an arrow and then broke a soldier's sword. Will turned around and then reflected it into a soldier's eye and slashed at a different soldiers head and cut it off. After three minutes of fighting, Will had gained two slash marks and Will had killed every one surrounding her.

**You will be shown,  
How I've become...**

Indestructible.  
Determination that is incorruptible.  
From the other side.  
A terror to behold.  
Annihilation will be unavoidable.  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible.  
Take a last look around while you're alive,  
I'm an indestructible master of war 

Will took a one second breath and then rushed at Phobos again. Miranda jumped at Will once Will got to close to Phobos but got her stomach cut by Will. Miranda's intestines fell out of her and then she hit the floor with a big thud.

**I'm...**

Indestructible.  
Determination that is incorruptible.  
From the other side.  
A terror to behold.  
Annihilation will be unavoidable.  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible.  
Take a last look around while you're alive,  
I am indestructible. (Indestructible.)

Will made it all the way to Phobos while continuing to deflect his attacks and got into close range and cut off his arms and then legs. She got hit once before she got the chance to cut off his arms but she didn't flinch and continued her onslaught. Will slashed him across the chest multiple times and then finally finished him off by cutting his head off.

**Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible.  
From the other side.  
A terror to behold.  
Annihilation will be unavoidable.  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible.  
Take a last look around while you're alive,  
I'm an indestructible master of war**

Will relaxed and she calmed down when she got stabbed in the back by a sword and Will fell over.

When Will woke up, she found herself in the hospital with her friends and mother around her bed and tears in their eyes. "What happened?" Will asked dazed.

Susan walked over to Will's side. "You're paralyzed Will. Your back is anyway."

"Oh, I thought I might be dieing or something but that's nothing." Everyone looked at Will as if she were crazy. "Look, after growing up without a mom, being pushed around at school and never really having any friends or even having a life at all, I don't see this as that bad. After all that has happened in my life, I find myself not worrying about things like this. As long as you are all still around, I can feel like I'm not alone anymore." Will was then brought a wheelchair to sit in. "So, are we going or what?" Will said sitting in the wheelchair and rolling herself over to the door.

The next day, Will and the girls made it to school and found that Jess had also been put into a wheelchair for her protection, not that she really needed one. Jess rolled over to Will. "What happened to you?"

"I got paralyzed." Then a few girls came over to try and attack Will but she threw them away from her. "I said paralyzed, not stupid." Then her and her friends started to leave when Will turned around. "Oh and I found that my mother is alive, so I now have a family and friends and a much better life then you." Will didn't know why she said that last part but it did make Jess angry.

After school that day, a big party was going on at Will's home and Elyon was there as well. Even though Will is paralyzed, she had never had a better time in her life.

**The End**

**A/N: So I need to know one last thing before I start my next fic and that would be the names of Matt's parents. If anyone knows, tell me and if no one knows then I will make it up. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
